Muggle Jail
by VampireApple
Summary: James and Siruis get to see first hand what it's like in a muggle jail. Marauders era. No pairings. Complete.


Muggle Jail 

By

KuteAnimeKitty 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Coke-a-Cola, Cadbarry Dairy Milk Chocolate and pixie sticks.

"I'm going to kill you."

"No, you won't, you would have done it by now."

"We're in a muggle prison."

"Aw, loosen up, James, it'll all work out. I'm sure Remus will get us out here some way or another."

"Siruis?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up," sixteen-year old James snapped at his best mate.

"Your hang over must be really bad if you're that crabby," sixteen-year old Siruis sniffed. "It's not my fault Peter brought all that stuff."

"Yah, but you shoved it down my throat. Literary," James countered.

"Yah, well, I had too much in me and couldn't think straight," the would-be dog said sheepishly.

"Yah. You have such a low tolerant level. You should be banded from the stuff. All of it," James said glaring.

"... That's not funny. You know that we'd both die if we didn't have it," Siruis shot back.

"True," James said thoughtfully. "But next time we have that much in that short of time, lets lock our selves in our dorm. And have Remmy over. He's fun when he's on a buzz. It's too dangerous to get that high and be around people."

"You make it sound like we did something illegal," Siruis said jokingly.

"It should be. Some one could have gotten hurt," the would-be father of the Boy-Who-Lived said pouting.

"Well, the only one that got hurt was Peter cuz he fell in his drink while he was a rat. And you have to admit it was funny," Siruis said with a smirk.

"Yes, Peter's stupidity is quite funny. Isn't that the only reason we keep him around?" James asked, tapping his finger on his chin.

"You don't know? I thought you wanted him round because you liked him or something," Siruis said, looking annoyed.

"No, I just felt sorry for him. I wanted to ditch him after second year. Don't think Remus likes him either," James said, stretching.

"Well then, the three of us can ditch him when we get out of here. Speaking of Remus, when do you think he's gonna get here?"

"Donno. Evens is probably gonna be with him. Their smart, so they'll be here soon," James replied idly.

"Yah... Lucky them, they got to sneak off," Siruis said, shifting his position.

Well, we could have, but we where a bit busy trying not to get killed by random magic attacks from Snape," James said, a bit sulkily.

"Well, at lest you got some good spells in on him. That last one even had Evens laughing. You might still have a chance with her," Siruis said, looking at his fingernails.

"Really, yah think so? That'd be great. How' we get in this mess anyway?" James asked, running a hand though his hair.

"Well, we wanted to see what it was like to live as muggles."

"So we went over to Evens and got stuff a muggle would have at a party."

"Yah, then you tricked Snape and Malfoy into coming," Siruis said, smirking slightly.

"Yes, then we played a few brilliant pranks and spells on them."

"Then the muggle law showed up and dragged our sorry arise off to muggle jail."

"And it all went down hill from there," James said, sighing. "We should have known."

"But the chance was too good to pass up, you know that, right Prongs?"

"Yah, I know Padfoot. I wouldn't that this night back for anything."

"Right you are, Mr. Prongs. Mr. Padfoot doesn't think Mr. Moony would either. Ms. Tigerlily might kill Mr. Prongs, Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot though," Siruis said, pouting.

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Padfoot that Ms. Tigerlily will go for blood."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to tell Mr. Prongs that it was a good night and that Mr. Padfoot would be honored to die beside Mr. Prongs at the wand of Ms. Tigerlily."

The two Marauders looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Ah, that was funny, thanks Padfoot. I needed a good laugh," James said, whipping his eyes.

"Glad I could help, mate."

"But ya know what?"

"Dumbledore is gonna kill us."

"Maybe we could flee the country?"

"That might be hard to hide from him," James said thoughtfully.

"We could hide out in Diagon Ally. Maybe he wouldn't think of someplace so obvious?"

"Who knows? Lets go to Ireland. It's beautiful up there this time of year."

"Scotland would be nice."

"Right. What day is it?" James asked, looking around.

"Donno. We haven't been here for more then a day. Judging by the size of our hang overs."

"My head still hurts. I hope Madam Poppy has a potion for this."

"I know."

Both boys looked up at the door as it opened.

"What took you so long?" James asked, irritated and pointed a finger at him. Siruis just glared.

"Nice to see you too, Prongs. We better hurry, the cops'll put out the fire Lily set soon," Remus said. James and Siruis got up and followed him though the halls and out the back door. They ran out of the jail to freedom.

"Where is Lily?" James asked, running beside Siruis and Remus.

"Oh, don't worry. She's up a little ways ahead. I hope you don't mind, but I didn't get Peter out. He was in the same sell as Snape and Malfoy," Remus said. "I really didn't want to bother with those two and knowing Peter, he might have let them out."

"Don't worry, Moony, we don't like him either," Siruis said airily while smirking.

"Well aren't you three just great friends. Leaving Peter all by himself and then leaving Snape and Malfoy after you dragged them into this!" Lily yelled at the three Marauders has she came into view. Needless to say, she heard what they said.

"Aw, calm down, Tigerlily, You don't like them either," Siruis said smoothly.

"It still doesn't mean you should leave them," Lily said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"That's the spirit!" James exclaimed, draping one arm around Remus's shoulder and the other around Siruis's. "We're gonna flee to Ireland-"

"We are?" asked a surprised looking Remus.

Yes, we are," Siruis said, rolling his eyes at the werewolf.

"Would you like to come with us?"

"Okay, but get a few things straight," Lily said in her If-You-Don't-Listen-Or-Follow-My-Words-To-The-Letter-I'll-Kill-You voice. "No more Coke-a-Cola-"

"But that was sssooo good!"

"Shut it Black!"

"Yes ma'am."

"No more Cadbarry Dairy Milk Chocolate-"

"Bu but but, Lily! How could you!"

"Shut up Remus. James isn't getting his pixie sticks either."

"Hey! I liked them..."

"And, lastly, I do all the talking and James and Siruis can't do magic," Lily finished off.

"Hey!"

"That's not fair, Evens!" James said, glaring.

"You WILL do as I said, no matter WHAT or you can go back to JAIL," Lily growled.

"Yes ma'am," all three boys said together, saluting.

"Good, lets head out to Ireland then!" Lily said with a smile on her face and headed in the direction of Scotland.


End file.
